A large market has developed for small busses which travel at relatively low speeds over short distances, such as the shuttle busses used at airports between planes, terminals, car rentals, and the like. These shuttle busses are substantially less costly than the large highway busses, and it would be desirable to provide air conditioning units for such busses which are also less costly than units for the large busses, while maintaining reliability and serviceability.